Beat Down
by hornyzombie
Summary: MShep X Jack. Ashley is back...will the happy couple survive the test? Will Jack? ...in this story I've made Jack all mature and rational (being so happy and shit like that) so she might seemed a little different attitude wise. Since somebody mentioned it...warning : Contains smut just for smut of it. :)


Beat Down.

Shepard and Jack have been married for a year and a half now. Shepard finally cleared Jack for full spectre missions. Jack was ecstatic, all these peace and love shit could only sit so long with her. She was itching for a little ass kicking preferably not hers. Plus, Ashley was back in the midst after being away on top secret missions god knows where. As much as she trusted Shepard, she didn't like him being around his ex too much. So, it was good to be able to keep a tab on things.

She was pumped to get her first real spectre mission started. Garrus would be team leader, with her and Ashley as wing men. Everybody was ok with it except for, wait for it, Ashley.

"She is not ready" Ashley stated to Shepard.

Jack looked around to check out who she meant. Surely she couldn't be talking about her. She was a biotic of unmatched power. Then again, no other 'she' was around so she must have been talking about her.

"Are you talking about me?" she had to make sure.

"I know she could raise hell with her biotic but without it, she incompetent." Ashley strode over to where Jack was and suddenly grabbed Jack by the arm, locking it behind her and swooped Jack's feet from under her in one swift movement. Jack landed on her back, knocked her head on the floor and saw stars dancing around her.

In an instant, Shepard was kneeling next to her, cradling her aching head, eyes venomous with rising anger.

"Wha..Where?" Jack groaned.

"You know that wasn't fair, Ashley" Shepard's voice barely concealed his anger.

"She needs more training as a normal human being" Ashley's eyes conveyed what she really meant by that.

Shepard was about to lose it when he felt Jack's hand on his arm.

"She's right. I hate to say it but the bitch had me down in 2 seconds flat. A little training won't do me harm." Jack's eyes held Shepard's making it clear to him she understood the situation.

"Good. We'll start tomorrow." Ashley had a smug look on her face as she said it. Jack visibly gulped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard was kept busy with missions after missions so he wasn't able to keep an eye out on the training sessions. But seeing how tired and strained Jack was every night, made him determined to watch a session. What he saw, as he stood behind the two ways mirror of the second floor viewing chamber made his blood boil. Jack was being bullied. Ashley was throwing her around like a rag doll. Jack never stood a chance. With no proper close combat training, it's a wonder she even lasted this long. Shepard suspects Ashley didn't even bother teaching Jack any manoeuvres of handling such assaults currently bestowed on his wife. Jack was tall and lanky. Her biotic consumed a lot of calories. Ashley matched her in height but was built with well-trained muscle. Jack's ass was barely off the floor before Ashley pummelled her down again.

"Ah good that you're here. I was about to drag your ass over. You better say something now before she breaks something" Garrus drawled as he strolled in.

"Jack hasn't said anything" Shepard wondered why.

"You expect her to?" Garrus asked.

Shepard knew the answer to that. This was her battle and hers alone. His interference would mean defeat. He wanted her to win. A teeth jarring body slam pinned Jack on the floor. Even Garrus and Shepard were cringing with the brute show of power. By right, a trainer would by now show the hapless trainee ways of preventing such assault but Ashley was no trainer, she was the executioner. Putting her full body weight down behind Jack, she put her arm around Jack's neck and squeezed. Jack quickly tapped out but Ashley took her sweet time before releasing. It was enough for Shepard.

"Garrus, stop the training." He ordered.

"Gladly" Garrus replied.

Shepard watched Garrus stepped into the ring and barked his orders. Ashley threw Garrus a sweet innocent look and stepped off the ring. Meanwhile, Jack lay on the floor groaning. Shepard grimly watched his battered wife slowly rise and dragged her feet towards the changing room.

Shepard deliberately went home later than Jack. She needed some rest but she would try to bluff and pretend everything was fine if he was there waiting. When he did arrive home, Jack was soaking in the bath. Dumbass, he could have gone home and gotten the bath ready for her an hour ago but he stayed and wrote stupid reports. Not wanting to lose precious minutes, Shepard quickly stripped and headed for the bathroom. Jack had her eyes closed but slit one open when she heard him enter.

"Rrrr.." she purred or something along that line.

"Must be my lucky day" she continued, smiling seductively.

"It will be in a few hours" Shepard replied.

"What? I have to wait?I'm disappointed with you, Admiral" Jack said pouting sexily. She shifted forward though so Shepard could settle himself behind. Truthfully, Shepard was raring for some hanky panky but had to down play it for Jack's sake. She needed rest and he was going to make sure she gets some. Jack laid her head back. Shepard kissed her softly before resting his cheek against her temple.

"How's the training going?"

"Well enough, if you like getting the crap beat out of you. Tough bitch don't seem to like me much. I wonder why?" Jack said, in that sly tone only she could manage.

"She's only jealous because you married the sexiest male alive in the galaxy." Shepard joked. He only came third after Grunt and Thane. Garrus came in forth. Garrus blamed the scar, Shepard told him it was his face, and got a punch on his own face. They both thought it wasn't fair though. Grunt had the backing of all the gay community when it was known he was dating Cortez and Thane was dead. Jack snickered at the statement. Shepard delicately massaged Jack on the shoulders and back. He could feel the tension on her muscle and vowed to make things right. Ashley was going to get a beat down.

"How about I show you my moves? Like how to get out of this?" Shepard gently put one arm under Jack's own and brought his hand behind her neck, locking Jack's arm up. Jack waited.

"If my adversary was weaker, I would just beat the crap out of him using my free arm. Break a few ribs if you like. If however, he or she were stronger, I'd flipped them over and get out of the way before they could grab me again." Releasing Jack's arm as he explained but holding on to the hand.

"So what do you think I should use?" Jack asked, turning her head towards him.

"Let's see. You've got sexy lips" kissing said lips.

"Beautiful breasts" massaging them both with each hands, pinching the nipples into hard pebbles.

"Tight perfect ass" grabbing each cheek and lightly kneading before lifting them up only to rest his hardening member between them.

"They don't work on Ashley, I tried" Jack said as she grinds up and down slowly on Shepard's thick shaft.

"Then I guess you have to use your other skills; intelligance, speed and agility. Move in and out. In and out." Shepard was gasping by the time he finished the sentence.

Jack had turned around, straddling as she faced him.

"In and out" she repeated, placing the monster between her legs.

"I could do that" she demonstrated. She definitely could. Shepard decided she had enough rest and showed her he could too.

In and out slowly at first. Then, deeper, harder, faster and faster. Both moaning and groaning as they sped toward their climax together. It was just what Jack needed. Nothing takes care of stress like good mind blowing sex with the man you love. Even better when he's built like a sex god and works like a well- oiled machine.

After a few minutes of recuperation, they stepped out of the bath, towelling each other dry. They spent a moment checking up on little Thana, who apparently wasn't bothered with the noise coming from the bathroom. She was sleeping soundly with Kelly, the stray cat with orange fur and green eyes, Jack picked up a few months ago. They gave up trying to separate the two as Thana would just use her biotic to levitate Kelly back into her crib.

They sauntered back to the bedroom post haste. Towels came off about halfway through the journey and climbed in naked. Sex was on the menu but right now, they settled for good old make out session. Jack had other things on her mind.

"So how would you get out of this if you were say..me and I was Ashley" Jack was being very subtle.

Shepard dutifully showed her the art of self-extraction. They were at it for hours and finally stopped when Thana woke up calling for her mommy. Before retiring for a well-earned sleep, Jack had to test her newfound powers and made Shepard pin her down in various ways while she tried to escape his grasps. Learning fast, she would squeal delightfully when she mastered the moves. Shepard couldn't take it anymore; the squeal was the last straw. He pinned her down and this time made sure she had no escape. Crushing her lips with his, tongue quickly found another.

She came readily, moaning sweetly into his mouth. Bringing his knees up to rest slightly under and to her sides, he set himself deeper, back arching as he gulped her beautiful twin peaks while she came on him. Mustering control, he once again resumed movements, his new position allowing deeper and harder thrusts. Shepard watched Jack watching him. Her hands cradled his face as they stared into each other's eyes. She was beautiful, his wife, his lover, his soul, his Jack. Her eyes shut close when the orgasm hit. He was in awe as always of the way her body responded. Her writhing and moaning beckoned him. He continued thrusting, faster even when she came again and didn't pause as he came so that she joined him one last time until his body refused to move anymore. They kissed passionately before succumbing to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard asked Jack to take the next day off with him. She accepted gladly. They filled their day wrestling, honing Jack's combat skills further between feeding themselves including Thana and Kelly, entertaining Thana and playing with each other. They made good progress.

Shepard wasn't entirely sure if he should let Jack back in the ring with Ashley but Jack was eager. He could tell by the way she fidgeted. As they went their separate way, one heading down to the briefing room, another to uncertain death, Shepard prayed for Jack to beat the crap out of Ashley.

The mission briefing felt extra-long today. Shepard had a mind to butt in with a 'just shoot the fuckers', Jack's influence rubbing on him, when whatshisname, the new guy, wrapped it up. The mission was set to go in 3 days' time.

Shepard nearly ran to the viewing chamber. Garrus and Tali, alien spider senses tingling followed suit. They entered the chamber quietly. Shepard turned white. Jack was still having a hard time dislodging herself from Ashley's more powerful grip. It took every skill she had only learnt in two days to escape Ashley's experienced hands. Eyes burning with hatred, Ashley nearly flew across the short space separating the two women and found her target. Choking Jack from behind, not letting up even as Jack nearly turned blue. Everybody was holding their breath in the viewing chamber. Just as they thought it was over, Jack flipped Ashley off her back, slamming her on the floor. But happy squealing along with 'who's your daddy?' questions was her downfall. Ashley launched herself, sneering frighteningly, hauled Jack up by her thin long neck and threw her across the room. Jack landed with a thud against the wall and didn't move for the longest time.

The sound of Shepard punching the observatory mirror echoed and reverberated across the room.

"Right, that's it. I'm stopping this right now" Garrus stepping out of the chamber.

"NO!" Shepard hissed, surprising everyone. Garrus remained where he was.

"Come on baby, Stop playing around and kick her ass" Shepard urged desperately.

Garrus and Tali joined hands in silent prayer.

Jack had a feeling Shepard would be watching and when she saw the 2nd story window slightly vibrate, she knew. She only wanted to gloat a bit but obviously Ashley was PMS-ing. The pain nearly overwhelmed her. Her breath was knocked out and she tasted blood. Luckily, Ashley seemed to be in as much shock as she is. It's time to make the move. No more games.

"Right, time to end this" Jack said as she pulled herself up.

She showed Ashley just how serious she was by taking the crouching cat, hidden gecko stance, complete with the nose rubbing and 'you're gonna be dead in 2 seconds' look. To finish, out came the famous 'whaaacaa..aa'which sounded more like a cat being strangled. Moving side to side like a boxer cum kung fu legend.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tali voiced out what was on everybody's mind.

"She found some really really old videos of some fight master, named Brush Lee or something" Shepard explained.

That took Ashley by surprised. She expected full blown psychotic meltdown but this dying cat imitation is just ridiculous. Suddenly, a fist flew at her and connected with her nose. She grabbed for the offending hand but missed. Her nose was bleeding and her eyes watered. She then felt her cheek crushed by brute force, even her neck twisted. Searching for the attacker proved quite a challenge. Jack was moving swiftly this way and that in circles around her, with unbelievable speed, too fast for her. Another punch and another landed. It left her dizzy, aggravated further by the squeal of a dying cat. Her legs flew from under her and she landed on her back, knocked her head against the floor and saw cats dying cats dancing around her. A giant cat sat on her, put its claws around her neck and squeezed.

"This is over Ashley. If you ever mess with me again, I will kick your ass and set my cat on you" the cat hissed. It looked a lot like a pissed off Jack. Tali involuntarily shuddered beside Garrus, thinking what a horrible punishment that would be. She has a thing for cats, they scare her shitless.

"Let's go honey. I need a drink bad" Jack shouted.

"Coming babe" Shepard appeared out of the viewing chamber and leapt down the two stories height landing safely as blue biotic slowed down his descend.

" A little help here" as Garrus and Tali prepared for their jump.

"Take the fucking stairs ,lazy ass" Jack growled through clenched teeth but covered their lazy asses as they jumped.

Shepard and Jack walked out holding each other tight with Garrus and Tali trailing behind, leaving Ashley on the floor broken.

Jack was trembling all the way out of the training hall. Shepard held on as tightly as he could. As soon as they were out of view, Jack collapsed. He scooped her up in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Your ex hurt me bad" Jack painfully complaint.

"I know. I'm sorry baby" Shepard's voice choking with emotion as he kissed the top of her head, eyes holding back tears.

"Lemme at her!" Tali furiously tried to stomped back to the training hall but were caught swiftly by Garrus.

"Forget it. I'm not letting her beat you up as well" he drawled. They quickly made their way to the medical station.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went off to their favourite hang- out after the trip to the med station and a quick com to check on Thana. EDI and Joker had to volunteer as babysitters tonight. Being an Admiral has its advantages. The bar had reserved a corner just for them. Still not fully recovered, Jack and Shepard decided to lay back and enjoy the moment. Ashley and James showed up an hour later. James came over looking apologetic while Ashley with her nose patched up, squirmed behind the huge mass. Garrus and Tali exchanged looks watching the inevitable. Shepard was staring at Jack, ready to leap into action should she indicate it so. To everyone's surprised, Jack shifted aside to give room to the newly arrived couple.

"How's the nose, Ashley?" Jack asked after a few minutes of awkwardness.

"It'll be good as new in a day or two" Ashley replied with a genuine smile.

The tension evaporated.

"Good. Cause you know I cheated right." Jack said.

"Well I guess I deserved it...I'm sorry Jack" Ashley reached out and held Jack's hand.

"Pftt...Yeah yeah. I need to piss" touching Shepard on the shoulder briefly before making her way to the loo. They watched her make her way through throngs of people.

"She didn't cheat" Shepard simply stated, looking directly at Ashley, he continued "I can't say the same about you though"

"Shepard, I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me. I nearly killed her." Ashley broke down.

"If you did, you wouldn't be sitting here. I would have killed you myself." There was no doubting the sincerity of the statement.

"I know .." Ashley's face full of regret.

Jack came back from the loo holding two bottles of expensive champagne.

"Look what Ash got for us. Everybody say thank you" Jack squeezed past Garrus and Tali to sit next to Shepard.

"Whaaa?I didn't.." Confusion wreaked Ashley.

"Thank you Ashley. I love champagne" this from Tali. She knew the deal. She had unknowingly ended up buying a bottle too a long time ago.

"Well thought off Ash, what better way to open a tab than a bottle of champagne, better yet two bottles of champagne." Garrus as always drawled.

After a few minutes of disbelief, watching Jack poured her champagne into everybody's glasses, Ashley conceded.

"Oh hell,Cheers!" Ashley knocked back a glassful with everyone's approval. It was then she realized that Jack, out of all people had made her part of the group by doing the simplest thing.

The bottles were quickly emptied when Tali found a straw. She didn't need one to drink now but preferred using it and drank like a thirsty horse when she had one. It was then that Jack popped the question.

"So what was it? What triggered you off?"

Somehow the whole club itself seemed to be listening. A few seconds rolled by without an answer. Then, with a heavy sigh, Ashley told them the truth.

"It's the ring. It used to belong to me. I know I gave it away but seeing it on somebody else's finger"

A punch landed.

"Owww" Shepard grimaced from the blow to his arm.

"I told you she'd want it back" Jack's face screwing whilst admonishing her cheap skate husband.

"Well...she didn't say anything" Shepard trying to look as innocent as possible, with the wide open eyes and lifted eyebrows.

"C'mere you" pulling Shepard by the ear out of his seat.

"We'll be back in a few" Jack informed, still holding on to the ear.

When the happy couple took their seat back an hour later, they looked even annoyingly happier. A small black box was slide across the table to Ashley, inside was the ring that nearly cost three lives today.

"I ..you don't need to. I was an idiot, acting stupid.."Ashley was stammering with the unexpected gift.

"Ashley, take it. I should have been more sensitive. It should be me apologizing." This time Shepard spoke.

"Yeah, we got us another ring anyways" Jack said.

That got everyone's attention. Peering in the semi darkness revealed a tattooed ring, one on Jack's ring finger, another on Shepard's. It was formed of words spiralling around encircling the finger where a normal ring would be placed.

"It's beautiful" Tali exclaimed, looking hopefully at Garrus.

"Oh no, you don't. Don't even think about it. I already gave you a diamond ring that could take someone's eye out." Garrus shaking his head while glaring at the happy couple.

Meanwhile, the two lovers gazed into each other's eyes, hands locked, fingers entwined, ring to ring.

"you're beautiful' Shepard muttered smiling with amazement.

"I already promised sex tonight, what else do you want from me?" Jack rolled her eyes but smiled with delight.

"I'm tired, let's go home" fake yawning and stretching, eyes obvious with intent, Shepard tried to drag Jack home.

"Nuh uh, big boy, not until we hit the dance floor."

It was Shepard who ended up being dragged by his feisty wife. Instead of going all crazy mad dancing, they opted for a slower body grinding move. Holding each other closed while their body rocked to the beat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joker and EDI were snuggled up watching TV when Jack and Shepard arrived home. Checking up on Thana briefly, they went to bed after inviting Joker and EDI to sleep in the guest room promising to be very quiet.

They made love as promised, quietly as promised. Jack has not fully recovered so they made love gently. She came softly twice and when he joined her on the third, they muffled each other's gasps with hungry kisses.

In the morning, Jack and Shepard were woken up by the sound of little Thana but instead of calling out for her mommy, Thana squealed in delight calling out her favourite uncle's name.

"Uncle Girr!" followed by the sound of Thana trying to imitate Garrus's quivering mandibles. Tali and Kelly were hissing at each other in the background. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Jack settled back into Shepard's arms and took some extra shut eye. When they finally made their way to the living room where all the commotions were, Thana was having breakfast made by Aunty Tali. Thana leapt the 10 feet gap using her biotic straight into Jack's arm with her breakfast bowl intact.

"Mommy!"

"Morning mutant" pecking Thana on the mouth.

"Breakfast?" Thana offered.

"No thank you honey, Mommy is on a diet. How about you let daddy have some? I'm sure he's hungry." Smiling wickedly as she suggested it.

Thana leapt into Shepard's arms.

"Here Daddy" spooning a big dollop of peanut butter orange banana sludge into Shepard's mouth.

"Mmm, delicious." Shepard said as he painfully swallowed turning slightly green.

Thana shoved another spoonful before he could decline.

"Thank you, bunny. That was more than enough for Daddy. Daddy so full now." Shepard rubbed his tummy in an effort to keep the sludge down.

"Daddy, did Mommy hurt you?' Thana asked out of the blue. Thana could already hold her own conversation when she turned one.

"No bunny. Mommy would never. Why do you ask bunny?" Everyone was intrigued.

"But daddy screamed loud last night, even Kelly woke up" Thana explained.

"It wasn't daddy, bunny. Mommy and daddy were really quiet last night" eyeing Jack with his sexy smirk.

"That's right honey, not a squeak last night." Jack offered.

The swish of door opening had everyone turned.

"Whoa, didn't know the whole battalion was gonna be here." Joker's surprise was evident on his face. EDI was behind him smiling contently.

The exchanged of looks between Shepard and Jack wasn't lost by the people present.

" must have been the TV honey. Maybe Uncle Joker and Aunty EDI were watching a very scary movie but forgot to turn the volume down" Jack glanced slyly at Joker.

"We weren't watching.." Joker interrupted, confused.

"Next time Uncle Joker watches another movie, I'm sure he'll keep the SCREAMING part down" Shepard continued where Jack left off, eyes directed at Joker.

"Screaming? What?!...oh...OH.." Joker blushed furiously

"Sorry about that. Won't happen again" Joker grinned sheepishly.

"EDI made me do it" Joker added.

FIN.

A/N : I have no self defense skills whatsoever except to run and scream so I just made them up here because I was too lazy to do any research. This one I wrote just for the fun of it. Please kindly review. I would love to hear from you, anyone of you. Hello? Hello? Anybody?


End file.
